


When We Say It

by tellthenight



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little conversation between Dean and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Say It

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being under 1000 words.

The sun hangs low in the sky to brush golds and purples and reds above it and Dean sits on the hood of the impala staring up. Every possibility seems to live out there, all the lives and places and things they could do- anything but living this life here. He lifts a beer to his mouth and takes a swig.

“Am I allowed out here?” Cas asks.

“Always.” Dean pats the hood and scoots over a little. Cas sits, uncertain and far away on the hood.

“I’m not always welcome out here,” he says.

Dean looks down and laughs a little. “Well you are tonight.”

They sit together in silence, Dean drinking and Cas watching. The sun moves lower and the colors change, the purples going darker toward blue and the reds mellowing.

“I was thinking. When we say it, it should look like this,” Dean says.

Cas stares at the display in the sky and slowly nods. “I agree.” He looks at Dean. “They happen every night.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth quirks up and he scoots closer to Cas until their hips touch. The sun continues its descent, the orb seeming to wobble in the sky as it makes its way down.

“I was thinking that when we say it we could be just like this.” Dean says softly. He takes Cas’s hand in his and weaves their fingers together.

Cas frowns. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just ourselves. No dressing up or…” he shrugs. “Maybe no one else really here. Just us.”

“Someone has to do the ceremony.”

“Okay so a JP or something- you know what I mean. Just…. Just us. You know?”

“What about Sam?”

Dean shrugs. “ He would understand.”

Castiel looks back to the fading sun, catching the last seconds that the light is truly above the horizon. It seems to shimmer in those last few moments, then suddenly it’s gone, orange melting across the horizon, blending out the red and pushing purple into blue.

“Soon then,” Cas says.

Dean nods. “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> First little fic- I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
